


That's the Beauty of a Secret

by giveloveaklance



Series: Let's Show Them We Are Better [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco, Adult Ginny, Adult Harry, Coming Out, Fix-it fic, Gay, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Homosexuality, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Non-Canon Gay Characters, Non-Canon Relationship, Post canon, Short Chapters, Taller! Scorpius, bad tags, first fic yay, gay joke, horrible writing, plot difficulties, probably going to be unfinished, probably kissing though, serious editing to come, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveloveaklance/pseuds/giveloveaklance
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are in their 5th year at Hogwarts, which should be much more normal after the events last year. But between newfound feelings, much more rumors, and of course many more secrets, this year is bound to be more confusing than the last. (Title inspired by Strange Love by Halsey) (Part of the story inspired by songs by Imogen Heap)





	1. Keep Me Quiet

There were rumors again. Well, they actually never stopped. But this time, Scorpius thought they were actually worth listening to. The rumor? Well only that they (meaning the whole student body) thought Albus and Scorpius were dating. They weren't (of course) but it only added fuel to the fire that was Scorpius' doubt about his sexuality. Whispers about the "slytherin squib" and "Voldemort's son" dating were heard daily. They didn't even try to stop them, for they knew it wouldn't work.  The roommates were so secluded from the rest of their peers that they didn't even hear these rumors until days after they started. Besides, if they actually were dating, they wouldn't tell anyone.   
\------------  
Albus ran up and hugged Scorpius for the second time that day.   
  
Someone behind them remarked to their friend "Soon we're going to have competition for most gayest couple, Yvonne!"   
"Victoria, we're not even dating yet. I believe I've told you that at least twice this week." Yvonne seemed exasperated.   
  
Scorpius saw and heard this interchange and poked Albus. "We're not even dating though!" Albus said indignantly.   
"Well neither were they......" Scorpius added quietly.   
"You're still concerned about those rumors right?"   
"I just don't like people getting the wrong idea. We're just friends right?"   
"Yeah. Just friends. Besides, your thing with Rose should clear it up!"   
Scorpius laughed nervously "Yeah."   
\-----------   
That night, Scorpius couldn't sleep.  He was too wrapped up in his thoughts. He was concerned about Albus, and his feelings for Albus. He always thought they were just friends, but what if they actually were something more. So, he did what he always did. He read and studied.   
Albus woke, at 5 am, to the rustling of papers in the bed next to him.   
"Scorpius? What are you doing up?"   
"I couldn't sleep."   
"Nightmares? Or just thoughts?"   
"Thoughts."   
"Are you ok?"   
"I'm fine, go back to sleep."   
"No! I'm going to have to wake up at 7 anyway, and if you're not going to sleep, neither am I. Besides I really should study for that Transfiguration test tomorrow."   
Scorpius sighed, but he knew he couldn't fight his friend's stubbornness. They moved their work to the common room, working by candlelight.   
\-----------  
Scorpius didn't think that there would be anything more difficult than fixing time, but it seemed figuring out your sexuality was harder.  He was pretty sure he was at least gay, due to compilations with his best friend, but was he attracted to girls? He had discovered that the only reason he wanted to be with Rose, was to be her friend. Now that that was over, he still didn't know if he really felt attraction to girls before. He had several more sleepless nights, with Albus keeping him company for most of them.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! My chapters are going to be shorter than others. Feedback is very much appreciated, as this is my first time publishing any of my writing! (Posting a fic takes a lot out of you). You can reach me on tumblr on fangirlingovernovels!


	2. Hiding Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but some important revelations are made!

CHAPTER 2 - ALBUS    
Albus was concerned about his best friend. Scorpius had been acting weirder and weirder, making it clear that he was bothered by something. It must be something for him to not tell Albus. Though he couldn't blame him, there was something he had yet to tell him too.    
\---------   
Between worrying about Scorpius and when he was going to tell him his secret, Albus was getting increasingly stressed. He was getting very little sleep, due to Scorpius' restless nights. At least he'd been getting his homework done, but the fatigue was starting to show. He began to sleep in History of Magic, causing various degrees of concern from Scorpius and his family.    
\---------   
Later that day, Albus decided to do something about the lack of information he was getting.    
"Hey Scorpius, you know you can tell me anything right?" Albus asked. Scorpius sighed and desperately tried to change the subject.    
"Hey does that painting not look straight to you?"    
"What, like my sexuality?" Albus blurted, not being able to resist.    
"Wait what?"    
"I-I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING" Albus was in a state of disarray and panic. He wasn't supposed to come out to his best friend this way! He ran from the hall, escaping further questioning from Scorpius. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found I like writing Scorpius more than Albus (I think it's because I relate more to him?), but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feedback is always appreciated! Again, sorry for the extremely short chapter, the next one is definitely going to be longer!


	3. We'll Make It Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early today! I'm going to try and update everyday but with homework and extracurricular activities I might miss a day or two. This chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be but I hope it's to your satisfaction!

Scorpius was worried. After the outburst earlier, it was clear Albus was avoiding him. It felt almost as bad as the time Harry had forcefully separated them. Scorpius hadn’t seen him since the outburst, which after thinking about it, clearly meant that he was definitely not straight. With all this time without Albus, Scorpius did a lot of reading on sexuality. Through his books, he slowly figured out his own sexuality. 

\--------- 

After a couple days of this, it was clear Scorpius had to take action. Albus had been hiding and refusing to talk to Scorpius. Scorpius was confused and frustrated with his best friend. He wasn’t going to let something as trivial as sexuality come between their friendship. A couple hours of searching was all it took for Scorpius to finally catch his best friend in the library. 

“Albus, you can’t just keep on avoiding me.” Scorpius stated, a little breathless after the many stairs he climbed. 

“Y-you weren’t supposed to find out that way.” Albus said, nervously blushing. 

“I’m not going to think any less of you just because” Scorpius lowered his voice to a whisper. “you’re gay. Besides… I’m gay too. Well not exactly gay, I’m bisexual. So basically I’m attracted to boys and girls.” Now Scorpius was blushing. “I’m not going to let something as trivial as sexuality get in the way of our friendship.” This resulted in Albus apologising for avoiding him, and a hug.  

“That’s not weird now right?” 

“Not at all.” 

\---------

Throughout the next couple of days, Scorpius had come out to almost the entire school. He didn’t exactly “come out” though, it just sort of became common knowledge. For Albus, it was an entirely different story. Since basically half the school was his family, he had to individually talk to each and every one of his family members, explaining his situation, and stating why they had to keep it secret for now. They, thankfully, were all very supportive of Albus. Naturally, this resulted in another bout of rumors, and bets started in Albus’ family (of many things, including when Albus was going to tell them that he was dating Scorpius, or whether that was even going to happen). Every teacher was very supportive of the both of them. The only thing for them to do now was to come out to their parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm at 1000 words now! Feedback is appreciated! Next chapter is Albus coming out to Harry and Ginny. Stay tuned!


	4. Where Are They Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus comes out to his parents and his siblings are supportive.

Albus was nervous. Everyone was getting ready to leave Hogwarts for the holidays. Soon, it would be time for him to go back to his home and he would be expected to actually talk to his family. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his family, just that everytime they came over, the majority would tease him about his house. No matter how many times Harry or Ginny told them off, they continued the teasing. Each year he hoped that this year would be better, but was met with disappointment. 

\---------

“Albus, promise me you’ll come out to your parents by the time you’re back here.” Scorpius said. 

“Only if you’ll come out to your dad too.” Albus replied. 

“I was planning to anyway.” 

“Do you think your dad is going to be supportive?” 

“I’m pretty sure he will not mind. He did say he loves me no matter what last year….” 

“Oh great! That means if my parents don’t like it then I can just say that your dad doesn’t care.” Albus said, trying to get a laugh from Scorpius. 

“They’re not going to mind at all Albus.” Scorpius reassured, smiling a little.

“Oh my mum told me to ask you if you and your dad wanted to come over for Christmas dinner.” 

“Seeing you and all your wonderful family for Christmas! That sounds great! I’ll ask my dad!” Scorpius proclaimed excitedly, writing a letter almost immediately.  

\---------

It was time to board the Hogwarts Express for the last time that year. The Hogsmeade station was bustling with students with their packed trunks and caged pets, all trying to get home for the holidays. Scorpius and Albus quickly boarded the train and found a compartment for the 7 hour train ride back to Kings Cross. They talked and ate sweets the whole time, until it was time to get off. 

“There’s your mum and dad, Albus! And… my dad?” Scorpius said, confused. 

“I guess after last year they made up or something.” Albus said, pulling off their trunks. 

“Yeah, that sounds right.” Scorpius hugged Albus goodbye and whispered “Don’t forget about your promise.” 

“I won't.” They walked to their parents together, and Albus yelled “See you at Christmas!” when they parted ways.  

\---------

“Albussss whenareyougoingtocomeout?” Lily questioned. 

“Either today after dinner or sometime tomorrow.” Albus responded uncertainly. 

“I’m pretty sure they’re not going to mind, whenever you tell them. Mum and dad are cool like that.” 

“Thanks for the reassurance Lils.” Albus was always closer to Lily than he was with James. James always teased Albus, which just fueled his antisocial tendencies. Lily on the other hand, always knew just what to say to make Albus feel better. 

\---------

“Hey mum, dad, can I talk to you guys for a minute?” Albus asked, a bit nervous. 

“Yeah sure! What do you want to tell us?” Ginny said. Lily and James disappeared miraculously and Albus thanked Lily in his head. 

“I-Imightbegay.” 

“What was that again?” 

“I-I’m gay.” 

“That’s great! You know, I was scared you were going to tell us you’ve been messing with time again.” Harry joked, trying (but failing) to make Albus laugh. 

“We support and love you no matter what Albus.” Ginny said, enveloping Albus in a hug. 

“Thanks mum! Thanks dad!” Albus said, thankful that that was over. When he walked out of the kitchen, he found Lily and James listening in on the staircase. “Lily! James!? Why were you eavesdropping on me?” 

“We just wanted to see how it went.” Lily said. “Congrats!” 

“Yeah, we’re glad that they are supportive.” James added. 

“Thanks. I’m glad too.” 

\---------

_ Dear Scorpius,  _

_ I came out today! My mum and dad were really supportive about it. It was a bit awkward and my dad tried to make a (not so funny) joke about last year, but overall it was pretty great! I look forward to hearing about your experience. Good luck!  _

_ Your best friend,  _

_ Albus _

_ P.S. Did I actually come out first? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter, as it's my longest one yet! Next chapter is Scorpius coming out to Draco. Feedback is appreciated!


	5. End Of Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius comes out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @autumnhearth, @AwkwardnessIsAVirtue, @Nyctophiliaa, YeaImThePersonWithAFakeNameAgain, lauren, @Luigi93, @IAmAHomosexualOtter, @ErisAmyAddersson, and 16 people without an account for the comments and kudos! Your comments and kudos motivate me so much thank you all!

Scorpius was in awe. Someone (probably his dad) had redecorated the Manor for the holidays. No longer was his home dark and dreary, with the dark woods somehow transformed to something softer, almost seeming to give off warmth. There were Christmas lights shining all around Malfoy Manor and a sparkling tree in the parlor. 

“Dad, did you do all this?” Scorpius asked. 

“Yes, I figured the Manor needed some redecorating, as I was planning to invite the Potters over for New Years. Do you like it?” 

“It’s wonderful! Now the house is so festive! You’re really inviting them over?” 

\---------

After receiving Albus’ letter, Scorpius realized he couldn’t keep putting this off much longer. Besides, christmas was coming and if he didn’t come out by then, Albus was going to force him to do it during christmas. He sighed, summoned all his Gryffindor bravery and decided to get it over with….after he read another book of course. Scorpius couldn’t seem to find his courage at the moment. After spending another hour holed up in the library, Scorpius decided that it was time to stop procrastinating and just do it. 

\---------

“Hey dad, can I talk to you for a second?” Scorpius opened the door to Draco’s office and poked his head in. 

Draco looked up from whatever he was doing and replied, “Yeah, I have a couple seconds for you.” 

“That’s good because what I have to tell you is a bit important.” Scorpius laughed nervously. 

“Well then, maybe you should sit down.” Draco said, concerned, as Scorpius took a seat. 

“Dad, I think I’m gay. Well not like exactly gay, but I’m definitely attracted to boys…. I hope you’re not mad.” 

“Why would I be mad?” 

“Because I can’t continue the ‘Malfoy line’ or something like that.” 

“Scorpius, I don’t care about the ‘Malfoy line’, I just care that you’re safe and happy. I want you to find someone special, like your mother was to me, no matter if they’re a boy or girl. I believe your mother would feel the same.” 

Scorpius was touched. He totally didn’t expect his dad to say that, but appreciated it. “Thanks, dad. I appreciate your support, I love you!” 

\---------

_ Dear Albus,  _

_ Yes, you did come out first, so you can brag now. On the other hand, I told my dad and he took it better than I though. He said that my mother wouldn’t have minded either. Also, while I was gone, he apparently redecorated the whole house! I can’t wait until Christmas! _

_ Your best friend,  _

_ Scorpius _

_ P.S. I don’t know if your parents already told you this, but my dad also wants to invite you and your family over for New Years, as like a thanks for Christmas. Write back soon!  _

\---------

Over the next few days leading up to Christmas, everything went on as normal, with Scorpius packing in short bursts, unable to contain his excitement. He picked out a present for Albus and his dad helped him pick out gifts for the rest of the family. Scorpius was to stay overnight and Draco was to come over in the morning for the festivities. Scorpius was excited and a little bit nervous, but one thing was sure. He definitely wanted to see Albus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late updating today. I am a bit behind on chapters, but since tomorrow is a weekend I should be able to catch up. Thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated!!


	6. CHRISTMAS EVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split Christmas into 2 parts, with Christmas Eve as part one and Christmas Day as part 2. I hope you like this chapter!

Christmas Eve was here and Scorpius and Albus were ecstatic. When Scorpius had flooed in that afternoon, Albus was so happy, he hugged Scorpius a grand total of six times by dinner. Albus had shown Scorpius all the secrets of his small house a few miles away from central London. Later that day, James and Lily had their friends over and Scorpius and Albus tried to avoid the very people who had relentlessly teased them for the past 4 years. 

\--------- 

“I think you’ll be sleeping in my room. My dad conjured up a second bed.” Albus stated, walking up the stairs to his room. 

“Cool! You haven’t shown me your room yet. Are we going there now?” Scorpius had seen the whole downstairs of the Potter house, as Albus chose to skip the upper level. 

“Yeah, It’s not as cool as the dorm, but it’s still my room.” They walked up the flight of stairs, into a straight hallway with 4 doors and one at the end. Albus opened the first door and gestured for Scorpius to walk in first. What Scorpius noticed first was the wall by the window, as it was covered in pictures. A picture of Scorpius and Albus laughing after their first year at Hogwarts, together after their second year, together at Astoria’s funeral with tearstained cheeks, and finally a picture of them together after the time turner incident of fourth year, and many others, but only of Albus and Scorpius. The pictures were in constant motion. Scorpius was touched. He didn’t even know where Albus had gotten the pictures, as he couldn’t remember them being taken. Scorpius could remember what they went through each year. These pictures were stuck right above a desk cluttered with letters, with all to familiar handwriting. Looking closer, Scorpius realised that the letters were his letters, that he had sent to Albus. Albus had kept them all. Scorpius was surprised, as he thought that Albus wouldn’t do that, but seeing as Scorpius kept all of Albus’ letters, he wasn’t disturbed. 

“You’re not creeped out right?” Albus asked, bringing Scorpius back to reality. 

“No, no, I’m touched.” Scorpius responded. 

“That’s great! I was scared you’d be creeped out and I’d have to take them off or something.” 

“I think they look perfect. 2 points: First, Where did you get those?” 

“My mum helped me take them. She did it candidly so that’s probably why you never noticed.” 

“Wow! Second point: Can you make copies so I can have them too?” 

“I think there’s a spell that can do that somewhere… I’ll ask my parents later so I don’t accidentally burn them or something.” 

They played games and talked for the rest of the day until dinner. Christmas Eve dinner was always great, with Harry’s home cooked meals (there was always something relaxing about cooking without magic), and the festive air. Albus told Scorpius that while this seemed great already (Albus had gotten really good at reading Scorpius’ faces, as Scorpius had with Albus’), Christmas dinner was always somehow better.


	7. CHRISTMAS DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Scorpius' first Christmas at the Potters!

After an almost sleepless night of talking, Christmas was finally here. Somehow, everything seemed remarkably more festive than before, as if something had clicked during the night, lifting a veil that caused everyone to get into the Christmas spirit. They were woken up promptly at 7 am, from Lily screeching about presents. Scorpius shook Albus awake, and Albus smiled sleepily and said that this was just the start of Christmas at the Potters. They then followed Lily to Harry’s and Ginny’s room, who told her to wait for the Weasleys to get to the house. Lily sighed, and they all went downstairs. They passed the time with breakfast and a game of Exploding Snap, with James beating them all, until Ron stumbled into the living room though the fireplace, with Hermione and Rose following shortly.

“Albus! It’s so great to see you!” Rose exclaimed happily, engulfing Albus in a hug.

“You could’ve seen me everyday at school, but sure, it’s great to see you too.” Albus said with an obvious hint of sarcasm.

“Oh, Hello Scorpius.” Rose said bluntly, none of Albus’ sarcasm registering.

At that moment, Draco walked out perfectly from the fireplace, brushing ash off his clothes. Scorpius ran up, and promptly hugged him, overjoyed.

“Now that everyone’s here, Lily, we can start with presents.” Harry said, directing his words to his daughter. Mrs. Weasley began handing out wrapped parcels of fabric. They were none other than the semi-famous Weasley sweaters.

Scorpius was shocked when he received one. “I-I actually get one?” He said as he unwrapped the bundle.

“Of course you do, you’re a part of the family!” Ginny said, handing one to Draco. “You’re also now part of our ‘blood traitor’ family whether you like it or not.”

“Thanks, I never expected I would ever get one of these acclaimed Weasley sweaters.” Draco replied, surprisingly honored.

Scorpius’ and Albus’ were green with their first initial in silver. Draco’s was navy blue with a D in silver. Lily’s and James’ were red with their initials in Gryffindor gold, as were Ginny’s and Harry’s. The sweaters all matched their Hogwarts house, except for a few whose colors were chosen to somehow fit their personality. They took the annual picture, with Scorpius’ and Albus’ arms around each other. This was the first Christmas picture that Albus is smiling in.

\---------

10 minutes later, with the living room covered in wrapping paper from the sheer amount of people, Albus and Scorpius escaped from the crowded space to exchange their gifts. Albus handed Scorpius a wrapped, rectangular object, as Scorpius handed him something similar. Albus unwrapped his first and lifted up a shining, new copy of The Tales of Beedle and the Bard, delighted.

“It’s brilliant, Scorpius! I love it! Yours is kind of similar.” Albus said, ecstatic.

“I wanted you to read more, and that was just perfect.” Scorpius replied as he finished neatly unwrapping his present and gazed in awe at a copy of the Grimm Fairy Tales. “This is so spectacular!”  
“I wanted to get you a book that you didn’t have yet, but knowing you, you probably have all the magical books ever, so I got you muggle fairy tales!”

“Well, I got you wizard fairy tales so we did get similar presents! We should head back downstairs so your family doesn’t think we died or something.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They began heading back downstairs, overjoyed at their perfect (and somehow matching) presents. What awaited them downstairs was a chaotic mess of people gathering brooms and gear.

“What’s going on?” Scorpius asked Albus, hoping he’d know more about this.

“Family quidditch. It’s a tradition after Weasley sweaters. I’ll go ask my parents if you and your dad can play.”

“But I’m rubbish at Quidditch!”

“So am I, but it’s tradition.” Albus responded as he walked over to his parents for the team assignments. “Ok you’re on the Blue team with me, Lily, Fred, Hugo, Lorcan, and Teddy. This year we have enough people so the adults will play after us. I think we have a couple spare brooms so you can borrow one!” Albus sounded reasonably excited for someone who didn’t like Quidditch.

“Sounds great! Is my dad going to play too? And what position am I going to play? I’ve never played Quidditch before, only read about it in books, so I think I have basic knowledge of all the positions. Did you know that in the other world, I was actually good at Quidditch?” Scorpius began one of his telltale rambles that only happened when he was excited.

“Whoa Scorpius slow down, I can’t keep up!” Albus remarked playfully. “Yes your dad is playing, mum is actually pretty excited, and I think you’re playing as chaser.” Harry blew a whistle, yelling for teams to get into order outside in the back. They walked out back and saw a surprisingly large field, with Quidditch hoops already set up. They joined the rest of their team, magically changed their clothing to match the team colors (except for Teddy who just changed his hair), and got into the starting positions. The Snitch was let out, and Scorpius was lost in a sea of blue and red, somehow managing to find the Quaffle. He surprisingly managed to score the first goal of the game. Albus found the Snitch within the first 4 minutes of the game, resulting in a win for the blue team. No one was surprised but Scorpius, who didn’t know his friend was so good at Quidditch, apparently this happens every year. If you were lucky enough to be put onto a team with Albus, it was like an automatic win. Scorpius swore that he would get Albus on the Quidditch team, even if it meant him trying out too.

“Albus! Why didn’t you ever tell me you were so good at Quidditch?”

“I’m not I swear. I couldn’t even get the broom up during our first flying lesson. You’re really good though, you should try out next year.”

“I’m not as good as you are, honestly, you might even be better than your dad.”

“I’m better than my dad, who got onto the Quidditch team in his first year?”

“Your dad never caught the Snitch in under 4 minutes, the fastest he did it was in 5. You really should try out! You’ll make Slytherin win the house cup for sure!”

“I swear I only got lucky this time.”

“Your family members seem to think differently. Apparently this happens every year! Look, I’ll try out if you try out…”

“Tempting, you are really good.”

“No you’re better. Oh look the adults are starting now!”

With Fred II commentating, the Snitch was released and the chaos and magic of Quidditch started. Scorpius could see his dad’s joy in being in the air, flying and searching for the Quaffle. Scorpius hadn’t seen his dad truly smile ever since his mum died. Albus could see the playful, joy-filled competitiveness his parents shared when up in the air, with his mum winking occasionally at his dad before diving for the Snitch. Albus and Scorpius got sucked up in the excitement of the game, cheering when anyone scored a goal. When Harry finally caught the Snitch, their voices were hoarse. Overjoyed and cheerful, Scorpius knew this was the best Christmas he’s had in a long time.

Later that day, when the two separated, they would open their books thinking of each other and  read the inscriptions left by each other on the first page.

\---------

_Dear Albus,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoy this book, it’s one of my favorites. See you at New Years!_

_Your best friend,_

_Scorpius_

_Christmas 2022_

\---------

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoy these muggle fairy tales, they’re really cool. I can’t wait to see you again!_

_Your best friend,_

_Albus_

_Christmas 2022_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my longest chapters yet, that's why it took so long to post. Next chapter is definitely going to be shorter, sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!  
> For updates on my fic, follow my tumblr at www.fangirlingovernovels.tumblr.com!


	8. Are You With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Draco and Scorpius in the Manor, with party planning, cooking spells, and decorating!

After the eventful Christmas, Scorpius was swept up in a flurry of party planning with his dad. They were currently in the process of helping the house elves with taking down all the Christmas decorations. Scorpius has found the supply of confetti has been throwing it all around the manor, much to Draco’s dismay. They’ve been replacing the Christmas decorations with silver streamers and bunting, adding a festive, but refined theme to the house. Scorpius escapes off to the kitchens to help with the food. He’s written to Albus for some of those “muggle potions books” (They’re cookbooks, Scorpius) and he’s found that he has something of a talent for cooking spells. What couldn’t be more magical than watching a cake bake itself in mid air. Scorpius manages to bake enough cakes to last a lifetime, mesmerised by the magic. 

\--------- 

“Hey dad, I might have made too many cakes and I was wondering if I should start on something else.” Scorpius asked, walking into the parlor covered in flour. 

“Have you tried making treacle tart yet?” Draco responded, absentmindedly writing something down. 

“No, I should try that! It’s one of Albus’ favorites!” Scorpius responded happily turning back to the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess, despite Scorpius’ magical baking. It looked like a bag of flour exploded in there. Scorpius did a double take at the mess he caused, then cleaned it all up magically. He watched the treacle tart bake itself in mid air, helping himself to some of the cake. 

\--------- 

_ Dear Scorpius,  _

_ My mum managed to make copies of the photos! They’re with this letter if you haven’t found them already. She thinks it’s great that you want the pictures too. Did you know that she actually took them with a muggle camera that was spelled to take moving pictures? Probably not because how would you have known that? (If you do, then you know more about my family than I do). Anyways, how is life at your house? I can’t wait to see it at New Years!  _

_ Your best friend,  _

_ Albus _

\--------- 

Albus’ letters always made everything better. After finishing baking, Scorpius ran up to his room to stick the photos where he put his favorites. He put them right by the pictures of his mum. He used to cry whenever he saw those photos, but now they had a certain joy to seeing his mother smile over and over again. Scorpius smiled and finished sticking up the photos. He sat down and started writing a response to Albus. 

\--------- 

_ Dear Albus, _

_ Thanks so much for the photos! Life at my house is pretty great, but it would be better with you! We’ve been doing so much for New Years (we might be overdoing it in my opinion, but my dad wants to make a good impression). I’ve actually got a knack for cooking spells, who would’ve guessed! I’ll have to show you them when you come over. It’s a bit tedious, picking out plates to use (we have too many), but decorations are always fun! We also have fireworks too, they’re spectacular! I can’t wait to see you at New Years! Write soon!  _

_ Your best friend,  _ _  
_ _ Scorpius _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should make the letters longer because honestly their letters would be like a mile long. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a comment or kudos if you did!


	9. NEW YEARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and his family comes over to Malfoy Manor for New Years!

CHAPTER 9 - NEW YEARS 

That morning, Albus arrived at the Manor first. Scorpius was delighted, as he thought that the Potters were going to arrive all together later in the day. 

“My mum said I was getting restless so she told me to floo here first. I hope that’s alright.” Albus began as he stepped out of the fireplace. 

“That’s alright, Albus, we were just finishing up preparations. Scorpius, could you give Albus a tour of the house while I finish decorating?” Draco offered. 

“Sure dad!” Scorpius exclaimed, grabbing Albus’ hand and dragging him up the stairs. “I’m so glad you’re here! I’ll show you my room first then the library.” They walked down a brightly lit hall as Scorpius pointed out what lay behind each door. “There’s the first bathroom, my dad’s room, my dad’s study, a couple more rooms that I don’t know what they’re for….” He continued like this until they came across a closed white door. “And here’s my room! It’s a bit far but our house is ridiculously big so I’ve got used to it.” Opening the door, Albus saw a room dressed in emerald green. The walls were covered with bookshelves, aside from a desk in the left of the room. One side had a window with a seat, bringing sunlight into the room. 

“Your room is already like a library!” Albus laughed. “It seems so big, compared to my room.” 

“I can’t help it! I have too many books! But let me show you the actual library.” 

“You have more books?” 

“Yup!” They walked down a turn and Scorpius threw open the double doors. “Here’s the reason why I’m always tired. Reading in here after dark.” The large room was filled to the brim with books. It seemed way bigger than the Hogwarts library. “Most of the books in here are about dark magic, so I haven’t read many of them, but there’s a lot of wizarding history in here! This is where I got all the books on sexuality, I don’t think my dad even knows about those.” 

“Wow, Scorpius, this is brilliant! I don’t really read, but growing up here, I can see why you’re such a nerd.” 

“Albus, your family’s coming over in a couple of minutes, you two should come downstairs.” Draco implored. 

“Sure thing, dad.” Scorpius answered, taking Albus’ hand again. 

\--------- 

James and Lily landed in the fireplace with a puff of smoke. 

“Wow, Scorpius this is your house? It’s so big!” Lily questioned, her eyes searching each and every corner in the room. 

“Yeah, this is my home! We could play games for a while until dinner’s ready.” Scorpius suggested, taking out a deck of cards. 

“Sounds great. I’ll deal.” James added. 

\--------- 

“The Manor is certainly brighter than when I was last here.” Harry alleged, moving from the living room into the dining room. 

“Astoria redecorated most of the house before….” Draco confessed. “She made everyone’s lives brighter.” 

“Well it suits the house.” 

\--------- 

After an awkward dinner, with the only people seemingly comfortable being Albus and Scorpius and a couple more hours consisting of an overly competitive game of Exploding Snap, it was finally time for fireworks. 

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!” They chanted together, watching the magical, shining bursts of light and color. Harry and Ginny shared a kiss, as Albus and Scorpius smiled at each other. Lily was bouncing up and down with joy, and James was internally predicting what was to come in the New Year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but this fic is going on hiatus until the 20th! I have important stuff to do, so I'll have to put this fic on the back burner. Sorry again!


	10. Freeze Frame On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I renamed all of my chapters (sorry) but they're all lyrics from assorted Imogen Heap songs. The Christmas, New Years and Christmas Eve chapters are all the same. I also might be updating once every 2 days instead of everyday. Thanks for reading!

After a tiring holiday, the students at Hogwarts were finally going back for a second term. Albus was relieved, as even if he was on better terms with his family, he couldn’t take much more of them. The Potters, the Weasleys and surprisingly (not really) the Malfoys, all gathered at Kings Cross, saying loving and sometimes (in Harry’s case) awkward, goodbyes to their children.   
\---------   
With Albus and Scorpius spending almost a week apart they, naturally, had numerous things to talk about on the train. From my siblings have been going on nonstop about Quidditch (Albus), to I’m still obsessed with cooking spells (Scorpius), they were communicating constantly.   
\---------   
The first day of classes after the break was starting, with classes much more stressful due to the impending doom of O.W.L.s. The tests were coming up considerably quickly and Scorpius was dragging the two of them to the library to study.   
“I’m not going to have you fail your O.W.L.s when I’m perfectly capable of making sure you get at least As on each subject.” Scorpius insisted, ignoring Albus’s complaints   
“But we studied yesterday and it’s actually nice out for once.”   
“Fine, we’ll study outside.”   
Albus sighed but reluctantly agreed.   
\---------   
After a couple hours of studying, Albus was thoroughly exhausted, while Scorpius was going on and on about the theory of transfiguration.   
“I don’t think we actually need to know that Scorpius.”   
“Well, it’s better to be prepared.”   
“Well with you going on and on about every single subject there ever is, we’ll be prepared for basically everything.”   
“See now we’ll ace our O.W.L.s!”   
Scorpius was very stressed, though Albus was oblivious, more caught up with the fact that their classes kept on getting ridiculously harder.   
\---------   
The day that Albus realized he could concoct more than mediocre potions was almost relieving, since Scorpius and Albus both felt that they would fail the practical part of the test. When Albus brewed a perfect Draught of Peace, they were surprised. Slughorn was amazed and would not stop talking about how Albus must have inherited his dad’s talent. Scorpius whispered to Albus afterward that he didn’t actually have talent and just used directions from Snape’s book, which they found incredibly funny. Scorpius, who had always been okay at potions was increasingly improving due to Albus helping him a lot during class. Things were picking up for the two of them it seemed.


	11. Patronuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for accidentally posting the last chapter twice! This is the actual chapter 11. I'm actually a bit insecure about this particular chapter, so comments are very much appreciated. Enjoy!

Every year, the fifth years at Hogwarts, learned how to conjure a patronus during Defense Against the Dark Arts. The lesson was coming up in 2 days and Albus was dreading it due to the fact that none other than his own dad, the one and only Harry Potter teaches the lesson each year. Naturally, the many fifth year students were looking forward to the class due to that exact reason, to Albus’s dismay.

\---------

The day of the lesson finally came and the Great Hall was buzzing from excitement. Albus was sulking at the end of the Slytherin table, clearly dreading the lesson to come.

“I should skip, I already know this.” Albus complained.

“Nope, you’re going. Besides there’s going to be a test on the theory and effects and it might be on our O.W.L.s! Also don’t you want to see what my patronus is?” Scorpius pushed. “It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Considering how horrible I am at DADA, it’s highly unlikely I’ll actually be able to cast a patronus.”

“You’ve gotten much better at Defense, I actually think you’ll be able to get at least an E on the O.W.L.”  

“You’re not going to let me skip, right?”

“Nope, now hurry up! We have a class to get to!”

\---------

The classroom was packed with the Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years. The desks were nowhere to be seen, leaving a huge open space in the classroom. The many students are gathered near the front, with Albus in the back, hiding from his dad. Scorpius is conflicted between pushing to the front or sticking by his friend. He chooses the latter and takes Albus’s hand for support. Harry looks around at everyone, doing a headcount. When he sees Albus he smiles. Albus just looks down, while Scorpius waves happily, still holding Albus’s hand.   
“Hello everyone! I’m sure you all know why I’m here today.” Harry’s voice rings around the classroom. “Today, we’ll be practicing the Patronus Charm. You’ve been taught the basic theory, but not how to actually cast a patronus. It has also been said that the charm is very difficult, but I have faith in all of you. To cast a patronus, think your happiest memory, let it fill you up, direct all of that happiness and say Expecto Patronum.” The students spread out, giving Harry room to demonstrate. “I feel that thinking of my family always does it.” He glanced at Albus and shouted Expecto Patronum and a silver stag burst out of his wand. The students were awed and now very eager to try it themselves.  

“What memory are you going to use?” Scorpius chattered excitedly.

“I’m not sure… I don’t think I have very many happy memories.” Albus replied, going through all his memories in his head. He cycles through many memories, from the time he first won the family quidditch game, to the time after fourth year with his dad before finally choosing to try the time that he met Scorpius. He could remember the time that he walked in on his best friend, alone in the compartment on the train, with them talking for hours, eating sweets, like it was yesterday. He smiles and shouts “Expecto Patronum”. A scorpion bursts out of his wand and Albus is overjoyed, but the significance of that specific form hasn't exactly sunk in yet. He’s admiring his patronus when he hears a loud “YES” next to him. He turns and there’s Scorpius laughing at a silver ferret. Harry comes over, intrigued by the commotion and when he sees Scorpius’s patronus he bursts out in uncontrollable laughter. Albus and Scorpius exchange a confused glance and shrug. The class ends soon after. Many of the students were able to cast a corporeal patronus and everyone was able to at least summon mist, making this one of the best patronus classes Harry has taught in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether to have Scorpius's patronus to be a snake or a ferret but Draco's reaction to a ferret would've been priceless so I chose that. I hope you liked the (not-so) subtle hint with Albus's patronus haha  
> My tumblr is fangirlingovernovels so follow that for updates!


	12. I'm High on Life You Should Try it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting! I've been having a rough couple of days with the end of the semester and everything. I think I'll just start posting when I actually have stuff written instead of trying to do a posting schedule. On the bright side, this chapter actually has plot now!

Several forthnights passed, with O.W.Ls passing with minimal stress. Rose tried to befriend Albus again and was met with mixed results. It wasn’t that Albus was refusing her friendship, he was just a bit reluctant and maybe, just maybe a bit jealous. Rose just wanted things to be normal again, whether she was their friend or not. She knew she wasn’t the nicest person at Hogwarts to them, but that was in the past. She was going to make amends with Albus, even if it meant hanging out with ‘Bread-Head’. Scorpius didn’t mind at all, even if Rose thought he was a bit weird. 

\--------- 

“Scorpius, I need to talk to you.” Rose insisted, stopping him and Albus on their way to the great hall. 

“Just Scorpius?” Albus interjected, feeling a bit disappointed that he wasn’t acknowledged. 

“Oh hi Albus, and yes just Scorpius if you don’t mind. Could we talk now?” 

“Um, sure, if Albus doesn’t mind.” Scorpius reluctantly replied, glancing at his best friend. 

“No, I don’t mind at all. I’ll wait for you in the Transfiguration classroom.” Albus smiled bitterly, clearly not fine with it. Albus sulked as he walked to the classroom. He was pretty sure that  

Scorpius still had minor feelings for Rose. Heck, maybe he was even asking her out right now! He feared that Rose and Scorpius would get together and where would that leave him? Alone and cast to the side, being the third wheel while they went to Hogsmeade, when they held hands in the halls, when they sat together in the Great Hall, when they went to quidditch games together. Scorpius didn’t even like quidditch! 

\--------- 

“Look, Scorpius, I know about your feelings for Al. I’ve seen the way you look at him and how he looks back at you. And you two are bloody perfect for each other so excuse me when I say you can’t keep up this whole liking me thing.” Rose told Scorpius, a bit direct. 

Scorpius was shocked. How did Rose guess? Scorpius turned bright red and replied, not very convincingly, “M-My feelings for  _ Albus _ ? W-What do you mean?” 

Rose smirked. “Clearly, you have romantic feelings for him. And I’m 100% sure he likes you back. Did you even see his face when you left with me? He was livid!” 

“He’s probably just bitter because we didn’t walk to transfig together. Also because you’re his cousin and I haven’t exactly told him I didn’t like you in that way anymore because I liked him instead.” 

“But he didn’t need to be so damn possessive about it- Wait did you say that you stopped liking me because of him?”

“Oh shit” Scorpius whispered.

“I KNEW IT!” Rose whooped. 

“I thought you already knew?” 

“It’s nice to get confirmation. Anyway, you two need to get together.” 

“Isn’t this a bit… soon? He still thinks I like you remember!”

“Yeah, you have to tell him, of course!”

“I can’t do that! What if he’s not ready, what of this ruins our friendship?”

“I told you, he feels the same way.”

Scorpius sighed, clearly not convinced. “I can’t. At least not now. He’s probably thinking that I’m asking you out now or something along those lines.” 

“Tell him! Or I could talk to him?” 

“No! Don’t say anything! I’ll tell him when I’m ready.” 

“Fine, but tell him soon.” 

“Fine. I have to go to class now, goodbye Rose.” Scorpius was thoroughly blushing as he rushed to class. 

Rose left, creating a plan for the two oblivious lovers in her mind. 


	13. You Never Promised Me Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is in denial, and the plan gets put into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 13th chapter and THERE HASN'T EVEN BEEN A KISS YET I apologize. The first kiss will be most likely in the 15th or 16th chapter, so you can look forward to that. This fic should be about 10,000 word or longer if everything goes according to plan! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking around for this long!

Albus was sullen all throughout transfiguration and Scorpius felt responsible. 

“Albus, are you okay? You’ve been sulking again.” 

“I’m not sulking!” Albus sulked. 

“Well, okay sure you’re not sulking. But you do seem a bit more depressed than normal. It’s not about Rose is it?” 

Albus’s mood dropped again at the mention of Rose’s name. “No, I’m fine Scorpius, really.” 

“If you say so… If this continues through History of Magic I’m asking you again.” 

“How can one not sulk in HoM? Especially when the teacher will not stop talking about your ‘savior’ of a dad.” Albus hurriedly tried to change the subject. 

“Oh good your sarcasm is back!” 

\--------- 

“Albus this is the third time this week that you’ve been more depressed than usual. It’s Rose isn’t it. You’re only like this after we talk to her.” 

“No it’s nothing, really.” 

Scorpius grew increasingly concerned as each day passed. He knew something was up, but what? Rose kept on saying something about jealousy, but seeing as he wouldn’t even tell him about the cause of the jealousy. That and he was probably sure it did have something to do with Rose. Maybe she was right. Now the question was  _ why _ was he jealous? Scorpius continued his internal tirade until he felt a sight tap on his shoulder. 

“Scorpius, are you okay? You seem to be staring off into space a lot.” Scorpius jumped and turned around instantly, causing a bottle of ink to fall and spill over his unfinished essay. “Now I know you’re really not okay. Do we need to go to the hospital wing?” 

“I’m fine Albus, really.” I’m  _ totally not  _ internally screaming about you, Scorpius thought in a surprised internal burst of sarcasm. Maybe Albus was rubbing off on him. 

\--------- 

Albus was miserable. Scorpius kept on talking to Rose and he had no idea how to take it. That and Scorpius had seemed out of it these past couple of days. He seemed to space out  various times, which was highly unlike him. Albus saw Scorpius walk off with Rose for the second time this week, something that strangely made him even more unhappy. 

“Albus I need your help!” Albus was pulled out of his misery by the uncalled for presence of his little sister. 

“What is it, Lily? And why can’t James help you?”    
“Because James is being a prat again. And I need your help with potions. The professor said that my performance in class yesterday was atrocious and he said I should ask you for help. He seems very fond of your talents.” 

“Fine Lily. I’ll meet you in the library in 10 minutes?” 

“Okay! And what happened to Scorpius? He’s always with you.” 

Albus’s face fell. “I think he’s talking to Rose.” 

“Well you should tell him that you’re helping me.”

“Yeah…”

\--------- 

“Rose, does Albus seem weird to you?” 

“Like weirder than normal? Because he’s always weird if you ask me. Anyways, I’ve come up with a plan.” 

“A plan for what?” 

“You and Albus of course! I take it that you haven’t told him yet right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I figured. Anyway my plan consists of, and trust me on this, we have to make Albus jealous.” 

“And how are we going to do that?” 

“I have a small list.” 

“And…” 

“You’re not going to like some, actually all, of the ideas.” 

“So why would I agree?” 

“Well, considering your current predicament, this might be the only way to get you two oblivious idiots together.” 

“So what’s the plan?” Scorpius asked reluctantly.

“Basically, you have to date someone.”

“Your grand plan is to have me date anyone who’s not Albus. How is this going to end well?” 

“It depends on  _ who _ you date of course. Regardless, considering my suspicions are correct, Albus is going to be jealous of whomever you date.” 

“Albus isn’t the type to be jealous!”

“Knowing Albus, he’s going to be overly supportive, but then you’ll see him sulking and then he’ll complain to someone, either me, Lily, or another person in our extended family, and I’ll be able to get the info, resulting in your “date” breaking up with you and leaving you and Albus free to get romantically involved.” 

“Or Albus doesn’t actually like me and I’m stuck dating someone. Or he does like me but he thinks I don’t like him back, and dates someone” 

“Well you’re not going to be stuck with that person, because I’m going to date you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this!   
> For updates and info, follow my tumblr, fangirlingovernovels.


	14. This Is So Unlike Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the shortest fake-date chapter ever ahahhaahah

Scorpius was worried. He was supposed to be going on his first “date” with Rose the next Hogsmeade weekend. When he had told Albus, he was super supportive, and clearly not showing any forms of jealously. If Rose was correct, then all was going according to plan. Or Albus actually didn’t like him and this plan was toast. Scorpius was worried about his upcoming date, which seemed to be the appropriate cover for who he was actually thinking about. Albus.

\---------

“Albus have you heard that Rose and Scorpius are _dating_!?” Lily ran into the library causing Albus to look up from his book.

“Yeah.” Albus sulked.

“And you’re okay with it?”

“Well I bloody well have to be right? He is my best friend after all.”

“But-” Lily lowered her voice to a whisper “even with your minor infatuation?”

“I-I just have to get over it. I’m fine, really.”

“I could talk to Rose…..”

“NO! Please, I’ll figure something out. Just don’t tell anyone.”

“If you insist.”

“Thank you. Now what did you need help on?” Albus opened the potions book, clearly gesturing that the conversation is over.

\---------

“Rose this plan isn’t working! Albus just seems more closed off and antisocial. He’s not talking as much anymore and he’s thrown himself completely into his work. He wouldn't even let me help!”

“He’s obviously jealous. Now all we have to do is wait for him to tell someone about this. It’s fine Scorpius. I know what I’m doing.”

\---------

“Lily, has Albus said anything to you about Scorpius?” Rose causally asked.

“Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?” Lily proclaimed.

“No not like that. Can you keep a secret?”

“Yeah… Why?”

“Well, I’m only dating Scorpius so Albus can admit his feelings to himself, and in turn admit his feelings to Scorpius.”  
“How in the world would that make it better? And Albus already knew his feelings before you and Scorpius started dating or whatever you call it. Honestly, this stunt you pulled looks like it’s causing him a lot of pain. You know Albus, he can’t talk about his feelings very well. Why didn’t you just tell Scorpius to tell him instead of hurting him even more!”

“Scorpius was too afraid of rejection to talk to Albus. Well, I did kinda push him into this. I guess it’s time to “end things”. Thanks for the conformation and realization Lily. I guess this did get a bit out of hand.” Rose turned around and walked out of the fourth year’s dorm room, regretting all her life decisions, something that she rarely did.

\---------

“Rose? Are you okay?” Albus was a bit surprised to see Rose wandering the hallways, looking miserable. He thought for a second _Maybe Scorpius and her broke up!_ Then immediately felt bad. Scorpius was his best friend and Rose, his cousin. He was supposed to be happy for them, not be a jealous arsehole!

“Al! I was looking for you! I’m fine, but I think that there’s someone you need to talk to.” After her talk with Lily, Rose realised that this plan was not going well, and it would be better of they just ended it now. They were “breaking up” this afternoon. Rose didn’t tell Scorpius much reason with her statement, but she did tell him to meet her in an empty classroom after lessons were over. She figured now was the time to get them to admit their feelings towards each other once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing the kiss scene so I figured I should post this chapter. ALSO THANKS FOR 40 KUDOS ILY  
> Also, the 15th chapter will be the last, but don't worry, there's going to be a sequel!:  
> [Here's my tumblr](http://fangirlingovernovels.tumblr.com/)


	15. It Was a Cover Up Operation All Along

“Rose! Oh and hello Albus!” Scorpius sent Rose a look that clearly said why is Albus here? Rose just glared at him. 

“You two should just kiss and makeup. He likes you, I’m sure of it. This plan wasn’t a good idea anyway.” Rose hissed in Scorpius’s ear, making sure that Albus couldn’t hear her. “Well, I see no reason to be here anymore. And don’t you dare think about coming out of this room unless you’ve made up. Your mutual pining is getting a bit annoying now.” She turned around, a bit dramatically, and left the room with a flourish. 

“M-Mutual pining?” Albus stuttered, still a bit in shock. “And aren’t you two dating?” 

“Actually, I think that’s what we’re supposed to talk about.”

“Mhmm, so care to explain?” 

“You see, we were only dating to um… make you jealous kind of. I’m sorry.”

Albus unexpectedly burst out into laughter. “You were only fake dating? To make me jealous? Why?” 

“So you’re not mad?” 

“No! Of course not. To admit, I was a bit jealous… you see, I kinda like you.” 

“You better like me you idiot, I’m your best friend!” 

“No, I l-love you.” Albus started blushing.

Scorpius was ecstatic. Rose was right, of course. “I-I love you too.” 

Suddenly, they were kissing. Scorpius felt as if a supernova has exploded in his body. He was kissing Albus, and Albus was kissing back! When they finally broke apart they were gasping for air. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” 

“Really? I only realized this year! That’s how I knew I was a bit gay. Because of you.” 

“You’re serious? I knew since third year. That’s probably why I couldn’t help myself from telling you.” 

“To think we could have done this so much faster if we just told each other. We have Rose to thank, honestly.”

“Yeah. But you do realise if we do tell people than that will confirm the rumors, right? Maybe we should keep this secret for a while. I’m fine with telling people, but I feel that we should tell our parents before telling the school.”

“I agree. But we’re telling Rose, right?”

“Of course!” 

They walked out of the classroom, holding hands, and blushing with wide smiles. 

“So you did kiss and makeup, I take it.” Rose exclaimed as she bounded over happily.

“Were you waiting there the whole time?” Scorpius asked, incredulous.

“Yup! Now are you two an item?” Rose was surprisingly curious for someone who seemed like she didn’t care earlier. 

“I think so? We haven’t really talked about it? Hey Albus are we ‘an item’ as Rose calls it?” Scorpius suggested. 

“Sure, if you want to be?” Albus replied.

“Okay, I guess we are an item.” Scorpius acknowledged.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Rose then proceeded to hug them both.

“Oh, and Rose, we’ve kinda decided we’re keeping this secret. At least until summer.” Albus implored.

“Why?”

“Well, we’d like to tell our parents before the rest of the school.” He replied. 

“Also we’d like to let the rumors die before we start another round.” Scorpius added.

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t tell a soul.” Rose sang. “That’s the beauty of a secret, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY SO ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER IN CELEBRATION  
> I hope you liked it! This fic is now complete. I haven't started the sequel yet (sadly), but I will be soon, after I finish a one-shot I have in the works. Thanks for reading!  
> Click [ here ](fangirlingovernovels.tumblr.com) for my tumblr!


End file.
